Someone
by MChrisH
Summary: During ep 9: Before Megan can leave to save Superboy, someone arrives to help...


The story takes place in episode 9 and changes the ending, so strictly speaking, this could be considered AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone<strong>

"I can't restore his memory in this condition," Megan said.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the bioship," Robin said.

"It's out of range," Megan replied. She looked to Kid Flash. "But you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel. Right now I couldn't even carry her," the young speedster replied, pointing to Artemis.

Artemis brushed his hand aside, not deigning his comment with a reply. "Why not just levitate him back?" she asked the Martian instead.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy," Megan said, standing up and preparing to leave. "Six months ago he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy is indestructible," Kid Flash disagreed. "Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Right now."

Before Megan could reply, she once again felt Superboy's pain. "NO! Superboy's in pain!" With that she took off.

"Stop!" a male voiced ordered suddenly, making her freeze in mid-air. The four young heroes turned to see a tall man wearing a tight leather suit and a dark cowl that covered his whole face. He was leaning against a motorbike that – to Robin's experienced gaze – showed definite signs of being designed for rather... unusual use.

"Who are you?" Artemis demanded to know, reading an arrow.

Robin held up a hand. "Wait a minute," he said, quiet enough to only be audible to his team mates. "I've seen pictures of him. He was a superhero back in the 80s, dealing with the first meta villains together with a partner. No one knows where they are or what happened to them."

"Very good, Robin," the unknown man said. "I guess you could say we were your predecessors as teenage heroes. But we can save the history lesson for later. Get your team mate out of here. I'll take care of Superboy."

"No! I have to go to him!" Megan contradicted. "He... he needs me. To restore his memory, I mean."

"I understand your worry but it is Aqualad who needs you more. He doesn't know where he is or who to trust, especially because he _knows_ that there are people out there who would harm him. Superboy on the other hand doesn't. He'll react to what he perceives of those around him."

"He's right," Robin said. "We need. to help. Aqualad."

Megan hesitated, then nodded slowly. "Alright then."

"Good," the unknown hero said, then took off in the direction of the camp where Superboy was being held.

The other three looked after him. "Do you really think he'll get him out?" Megan asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Kid Flash hurried to reassure her.

"Guys! We have to move," Robin interrupted.

* * *

><p>He left his bike behind some dunes and continued on foot. Well, luckily the guards were only human. He took them out quietly, one after the other, then entered the tent. He grinded his teethes, seeing the Agents of the Light using electro shocks on Superboy. Still he knew better than to let his temper get the better of him. Instead he looked around, carefully observing the remaining agents. He'd been listening long enough to the four teenage heroes to know that there had to be someone here who'd somehow managed to affect their memories. The question was just who. Finally he noticed the one standing apart, the one the doctors were keeping a respectful distance from. <em>Got you.<em> He reached into a hidden pocket – _God, he almost felt like his old partner_ – and took out a small dart.

Psimon watched the scientists experiment, keeping a 'thought' out for Martian Girl. Suddenly he noticed another mind close to him. He turned, about to take out whoever it was as well but the next second he felt something hit his neck. "Sleep. Hope you have nightmares."

The scientists started panicking when Psimon suddenly dropped while the guards tried to locate the attacker. Two other guards went down before they did but then they started to fire. Their assailant returned the fire, all the while creeping closer to the control panel.

He noticed with satisfaction how the scientists turned and run as soon as the last guard fell. _Good, I'm not sure what I'd have done otherwise._ He quickly shut down the machine keeping Superboy imprisoned. The straps keeping Superboy immobile drew back, making the young clone drop but he quickly stepped forward and caught him. "Shh, my boy. You're save now," he whispered gently.

Superboy slowly came to. His first impulse was to attack again but then he noticed that something was different. The pain was receding and instead of being held captive, instead someone was gently supporting him. He didn't really understand what the man was saying but the tone was soothing. When a bottle was held to his lips he drank, the water further helping to restore his strength.

When Superboy didn't fight him and even accepted the water, he dared to gently caress his hair. "It's okay, little one. It's over now. I'll get you to safety." He slowly led him out to the tent. When the Sphere started following them, he raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore it for now. To his relieve Superboy didn't seem to have a problem sitting behind him on his bike, allowing him to quickly travel to where Superboy's friends were waiting.

Superboy leaned against the broad back in front of him. He had no idea who the other was, no idea who _he_ was but something about the other made him feel safe. He held onto him tightly, instinctively adjusting his strength to just the right amount not to harm his saviour. He rubbed his cheek against the other, taking in his scent and committing it to memory.

When they had travelled a great enough distance, he activated the computer imbedded in his bike to find the ship the other members of Young Justice had mentioned. Luckily he'd chosen the right direction. They had already almost reached it. He led go of the handlebar with one hand, covering Superboy's hand with it. It would be only too easy to leave with him. He had no memories, so he wouldn't even know the difference. He closed his eyes. _No, can't do that. His place is with them._ He gave a mirthless laugh. _Just like last time._ When he heard Superboy make a questioning sound, he brushed his hand against his arm. "Everything's okay, my boy." He accelerated, not wanting to give himself more time to dwell on it.

* * *

><p>Megan was pacing up and down inside her ship. "We... we should go look for him. I... I mean what's taking them so long?"<p>

Robin sighed, not looking up from adjusting Aqualad's drop. "It's not yet getting especially late. But why don't you check where they are?" He omitted the 'again'.

"Right. Right, I'll do that," Megan said. "They are... oh, they're right underneath our current position." She quickly made the ship visible again and landed.

Superboy almost balked when he saw one of the females fly at him but the presence of his saviour calmed him.

"Hush, child, they're your friends," he soothed, keeping an arm around Superboy. He watched carefully how the Martian reached for his charge, restoring his memories.

Superboy blinked, a bit disoriented, then turned to the man beside him. "You... saved me. But I... don't think I know you."

He smiled slightly. "No, we haven't met yet, neither in costume nor as civilians."

"Then... why did you save me?" Superboy asked, confused. His friends were the only ones to ever have fought for him. He'd tried to learn more about interacting with others but he still didn't understand why someone would risk his life for a weapon like him, no matter how rare.

The other smiled sadly as if reading his mind. He gently cupped his cheek. "Because you're worth it. No child deserves to be _experimented_ upon, especially not you." _Especially not like that._

The younger male ducked his head, feeling shy at the caring words. This was the first time an adult had shown such care for him. Sure, Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado treated him just like the others but this man... this man made him feel special, not as a weapon but as a person.

Robin cleared his throat. "We have to leave. I contacted Batman and he is waiting for us at the meeting point." He looked to their unexpected helper. "Um, do you want to come along?"

He inclined his head. "I would like that. I have a message for Batman and it would save me the trouble of having to track him down."

Megan clapped her hands. "Okay then. Let's get home."

Superboy allowed the man to help him inside. He'd recovered enough to be able to walk on his own but didn't want to give up the closeness. He wondered if this was how the others felt with their mentors. If this was what it was like to have someone, to have family.

* * *

><p>Batman was waiting for them, arms crossed, like Robin had said. He raised an eyebrow beneath his cowl at the metallic ball rolling out of the ship but when he saw the seventh hero step out, his eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms.<p>

He gave a hesitant half-smile. "Hello Batman. It's been a while."

Batman stepped forward to shake his hand. "I see you have adapted your costume to fit your adult body. But what brings you to the desert?"

He looked back to the teenagers. "I heard that they were in trouble. That _Superboy_ was in trouble. I couldn't stay away."

Batman nodded in understanding. "But tell me, is this permanent? Are taking up the cowl again?"

He sighed. "I can't, you know that. At least not yet."

"Your original argument does not really count anymore," Batman replied. Seeing him open his mouth to argue, he continued: "But I can guess what you mean. Still, it would be good if you'd change your mind soon. Superboy could benefit from your experience."

He glanced at Superboy who was listening and watching intently, as were the others. "Soon," he agreed.

"You're not staying?" Superboy asked, more plaintively than he wanted but he couldn't help it. He wanted the older man to stay.

He took hold of his shoulders. "I'm truly sorry, Superboy. As much as I would like to, there are things I have to take care of first. But I swear to you: I will return. And meanwhile you are welcome to send me messages through Batman. I'm sure he'll be able to find me."

Superboy hugged him impulsively. "Please hurry with whatever you have to do," he whispered.

He was surprised for a moment but then returned the hug. "I promise I'll return for you, my boy." He slowly pulled back to smile at him. "Take care of yourself until then, alright?" He winked. "And how about you start thinking of a name? I'd like to have something else to call you than Superboy."

Superboy nodded, smiling slightly. "Alright."

He stepped back, then surprised the Young Justice team by hugging Batman.

Batman was also surprised for a moment but then he felt him tuck something in one of the pockets of his utility belt. "I'll have everything ready for your return."

"Thank you, my friend," he said, then added in an almost inaudible whisper. "Until then you should keep an eye on your young archers. Both of them."

Batman's eyebrow rose again but he didn't ask. There would probably be more information on whatever he had been given.

"Well, I have to be off." He looked to the teenagers. "Take care." He mounted his bike and drove off.

Superboy watched him leave. "You too," he said softly.

TBC

* * *

><p>Okay, hopefully now my plotbunny will let me concentrate on my BA-thesis again. Knowing my luck, it will just start bugging me about the second part.<p>

Either way, I tried to keep myself from directly giving away the identity of their helper but I have a feeling people will still be able to guess easily. Oh well.

By the way, anyone have an idea for a name of the still nameless hero? As well as for a young dark hero? I'm really _really_ bad at thinking of names (or titles...)


End file.
